A common problem associated with shooting firearms is the tendency for the firearm to recoil or kick as a result of rapid expansion and propulsion of gases from the firearm during and after firing. The forces and torque generated by propellant gas during firing generally push the muzzle back toward the shooter and/or upward, forcing the shooter to adjust and re-aim after every shot, thereby making it extremely difficult or impossible to engage in accurate rapid fire. Recoil can also be painful or uncomfortable for the shooter. In an automatic, simulated automatic, or semi-automatic weapon, the recoil phenomenon is compounded, as the muzzle will recoil incrementally with each shot, causing the barrel to move farther and farther (or “walk”) away from the target.